


When Glory Fades

by CapsfavGirl



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Steve loses his serum and Tony is terrified he's going to lose his husband





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what's with me and writing angst I just can't seem to help myself. I don't know how far this story will go but I'm sure it's not going to be as long as my main story here. I simply write what the muses tell me too.

The first time Tony noticed something was off they were closing a fight. Jarvis had alerted him to the fact that Steve was hit hard. From his aerial view, he watched with a small smile as the super soldier got back to his feet throwing his shield to take out the last of the robot soldiers. It was as it bounced back to him that Tony noticed something off, the fluid motion and catch that had occurred hundreds of times before failed. Steve jerked back slightly as the shield hit the ground falling out of his hand.

"Hey Cap you okay," Hawkeye grabbed up the shield with a friendly smile. "Broke your hand punching that robocop huh," he teased.

A heavy metallic clang, drew their attention, "Cap let me check out your hand," Iron Man's voice a schooled calm thanks to Jarvis. Scanning the bones revealed no breaks or damage of any kind. The data caused a sour churn of unease in his stomach as opposed to comforting him. "Captain," he asked faceplate flipping up to reveal a worried look on the genius's face.

"I'm fine Iron Man," he said softly, "Thanks Hawkeye," he grabbed his shield replacing it on his back. After Clint had run off to retrieve the Quinjet, Steve cleared his throat, "Tony stop scanning me," 

"Can't help it, it's not every day my super soldier boyfriend drops his shield," he quipped to mask the concern.

"Husband, Tony, we got married remember, you were there," he grinned, "I'm fine, Sweetheart," pulling the red glove from his hand before gently running his thumb over the older man's cheek.

 

The second time, Tony smiled as he rolled over to find his face pressed against the firm chest, a warm arm wrapping around him, "Mmmm, morning Blue Eyes," he said sleepily. The sun was bright through their window as Jarvis informed them that it was "8:52 On Monday the 23rd, Sir," That same worm of unease returned. "Sleeping in on a weekday, I must be rubbing off on you," he pressed a kiss to the squared jaw, nibbling gently. He tried to ignore the fear that edged close, surprised to find tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Sweetheart what's the matter," Steve asked voice thick with concern. He pulled Tony's face up to meet the tearful brown eyes with his loving blues. Brows knit with worry, face sharp and attentive. "Tony what's the matter,"

"In four years you've never missed your six a.m. run. You've never slept so late in I'm guessing ever. I'm just worried it means something's wrong," his voice trembled as he tried to contain his fears. "Every time something good comes into my life I lose it,"

Steve took his face carefully in his hands, "Tony I'm right here, I'm fine. Nothing in this world could take me from you," he placed a reassuring kiss on his husband's lips, wrapping his arms firmly around the other man's back. "I love you, Anthony Edward Stark-Rodgers," his lips moved carefully over the soft lips of the man atop him. 

 

Tony was in the workshop finishing up the final touches on the lastest Ironman suit when Bruce entered the room. "Uh, Tony," 

"Just a sec Brucie," he called over his shoulder.

"Tony, Steve is in the medbay, somethings wrong," he said loudly.

A wrench clattered to the ground as the billionaire turned abruptly, "What happened, there wasn't a secret mission was there," he demanded, thinking of all the ways he would make S.H.I.E.L.D. pay for sending Steve on a solo mission. It was something they had done before, though Steve had stopped agreeing to those once they had gotten married, he kept no secrets from Tony. He turned his blue vibranium wedding band absently as his mind ran various scenarios.

"Tony please just come with me," Bruce grabbed his shoulders in a grounding grip.

In the medbay Tony could see Steve perched on the hospital bed, face pinched. He looked fine, shirtless Captain America never failed to steal Tony's breath. He could see Steve rolling the red vibranium band with his thumb, both of them had picked up that annoying tell. It meant they were worried about one another. 

"Hey Gorgeous," he smiled insisting on conveying confidence, Steve needed him to be strong because right now his husband was worried. "So whats up? You know faking a cold won't get you a lollipop here Steve," he ran a reassuring hand up his husband's arm. 

"I'm not really sure," Steve admitted face still pinched. 

Tony recognized the expression as irritation with himself, whatever it was, Steve was blaming himself for it. "Hey Handsome, we'll get it figured out," he smoothed a hand over the perfectly sculpted cheekbone, running it up through the blonde hair. 

Clint rushed in an apology pouring out of him before he had fully taken in the scene, "I'm so sorry Cap, I didn't think the drop would hurt you," 

Tony could see a long bruise covering the archer's arm. It looked like a combination of rope burn and impact damage. His brow raised in expectation, "What happened, Bird Brain,". A soft smile as Steve grabbed his hand, to remind him not to blame Clint.

"We were practicing a training mod and Cap, well he lost his grip for a minute. I tried to catch him but... Sorry Cap you're a heavy guy to one arm I thought my shoulder was gonna dislocate," he looked apologetically at their leader again. "I really thought you'd be okay if I swung you to the other training tower," 

"It's not your fault Clint. I lost my grip it's on me," he said firmly.

"I shouldn't have dropped you, shoulda taken my chances that my arm woulda held up," Hawkeye said dejectedly.

"I will not be responsible for disabling our only archer, you made the right choice," Steve's tone commanding. "I will always put my team's safety before mine and expect them to do no less, that's an order," 

"Doctor Stark, Doctor Banner," a female doctor called the attention of the two other men in the room, as she entered, "there are some anomalies in the results I'm not quite understanding. I could use your insight," 

"Get some rest, Handsome," Tony pressed Steve back onto the bed, "Don't sweat it, Bird Brain. Just keep our team leader company would ya," 

 

They stood looking at the cells on the large holographic display, Tony's heart tightening in his chest. "Jarvis are you running the numbers for a solution," he asked.

"Yes Sir, Unfortunately, Doctor Yi and I have come up with little so far, I will continue to run scenarios for plausible solutions," 

Bruce pushed his glasses up on his face, a sign of nervousness. Eyes surveying the cellscape before them. He saw it first well before anyone, not AI, he assumed Jarvis was omitting that information on purpose. The AI was carefully considerate of his maker's feelings. Still, Bruce couldn't help himself, "Jarvis how long before the cell structures break down," 

Silence for a moment, Tony looked over the image again, he saw the thinned walls on some of the cells. "Jay, answer the man," 

"If Captain Rodgers ceases any Avengers activities he may have several months to a year," a long drawn out moment, "Not that he is currently enhanced enough to continue to do so," 

Doctor Yi couldn't look at the man as she spoke, "Doctor Stark, I will continue to work on this. If we can keep the captain grounded it will be plenty of time to find a solution," she vowed.

"Yeah, Tony we're going to get this worked out," Bruce assured. He donned a lab coat beginning prep to work with the samples, "Let me know what you got so far Jay,"

 

 

Tony was in the lab, he had lost track of time grabbing for the coffee cup as he stared over his schematics. It was Jarvis who informed him that Steve was insisting he eat something or he would activate the override protocols. "Yea fine Jay order me something...wait how long has it been," he asked. 

"Sir it has been ten days since you last spoke with Captain Rodgers or left the lab," he replied quietly. Then a little sympathetically "Perhaps you should speak with Captain Rodgers, Sir,"

He focused on the armor blueprints, "Run the tests for me if we are all green then I'll go talk to Cap,"

"Shall I inform the captain of your wellbeing, he has asked," disapproval coloring his voice. 

Tony only nodded dismissively before returning to his work. 

Sometime later Tony heard the warning "Husband Override Protocols activated, Rodgers, Steven Grant," He had time to wipe his hand on a towel and adjust the grey tanktop before his spouse walked into the room. "Hey Handsome," he started his chipper greeting dying on his lips.

Steve looked tired like Tony had never seen him before. There were dark circles under his brilliant blue eyes. "Sweetheart it's been two weeks... I...I," he hung his head miserably. "I'm sorry my love. Please don't hide in here from me anymore," his voice cracked, even though his head was bowed, Tony could tell he was crying.

"Two weeks, really," Tony asked in surprise. He looked over at the armor he had been tweaking, all the pride of accomplishment in his chest deflated at the sight of the former super soldier before him. "Honey I'm not avoiding you and none of this is your fault," he pressed himself against the taller man. He kissed Steve, taking his left hand in his, he kissed the ring on it softly with a smile. 

Tearfully Steve couldn't meet his eyes, "I know this has been hard on you. That's why I didn't disturb you while you processed, but well after so long I began to worry you were hiding from me," 

"No Babe," Tony pulled his husband's face upward to meet his eyes, "I know my captain, I know the man I share my life with even better. Not being enhanced would not keep you off the field if your team was called so I built you a suit," He nodded to the ceiling so Jarvis could display the armor properly, "I give you the Iron Captain. It even has the same spot for your shield along with a few embellishments of my own," 

Steve looked awed, then swelled with love so great as he examined the armor. It had a silver star in the chest surrounding the arc reactor, the blue faceplate displaying his signature "A" complete with wings, the red and white vertical stripes ran down the suits plated abdomen and as promised there were brown metallic straps which met between the suit's shoulders holstering his beloved, well-worn shield. He pulled the genius into his arms kissing him fully on the lips, tongue darting out to taste into the older man's mouth. "How did I ever get so darn lucky," he breathed, lips still close.

"I'm a sucker for the uniform you know that," Tony answered coyly, running his hands up the still perfectly sculpted chest. Looking onto the beautiful yet weary face of his partner, however, gave him pause, "Tell you what I'll hit in the shower then I would really love to sleep in our bed beside my husband," he suggested with the hint of a plea. 

Steve ever willing to give him whatever he wanted, agreed, without argument. "I'll bring us up some leftover roasted chicken and vegetables so you can eat something besides pizza and Chinese," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve becomes frustrated and the team rallies to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry to have left this off for so long! I seriously forgot I had been writing this. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also because I have always loved him this is the hearing impaired Hawkeye from the comics.

His knuckles smacked against the canvas bag sending shockwaves up his arm. Gritting his teeth he struck harder. The muscles in his arms burned, his shoulder jarring at the force with which he made contact with the heavy bag. There was a voice edging on alarm, "Captain Rodgers perhaps you would like to take a break," Jarvis suggested.

Blood dripped from between the ragged strips of tape as he finally relented. He knew that tone. It meant that Tony had been alerted and would be sweeping in shortly. The least he could do was clean it up as much as possible to quell his husband's concerns. Heart thundering in his chest he unbound his hands. Looking over the knuckles revealed broken skin that was already purpling, "Christ," he spat.

"My sweet Catholic husband blaspheming," a dramatic gasp as Tony entered the gym, "And we're not even in the bedroom," he teased. 

Steve knew the older man was hiding behind the mask of playfulness. The brown eyes danced over the damaged tissue making a million assessments. Foregoing any attempt to hide the mess he'd made was his only option. Otherwise Tony would drop the mask and demand he stop training altogether, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart," he allowed his hands to be taken in the calloused ones of his husband.

Hating the fact that Steve looked like a kicked puppy with a still eager to please expression, he blew out a breath slowly. Carefully he began cleaning the injuries, "Why don't you try practicing with the suit I made for you, Gorgeous," 

"All the data and trajectory images make it hard to focus," he admitted. Hissing slightly as the knuckle bone was popped back into place. Super serum he may have been lacking, but pain was something he had been familiar with even before this. He was just no longer able to heal from it as quickly.

"I can fix that," Tony said quickly, "Tell you what after dinner why don't you and I take our suits out for a test flight and you can give me all the feedback on what does and doesn't work for you," he offered.

"I don't know, Tony. I'm pretty tired actually, not really feeling up to dinner," he answered sullenly.

Chewing his cheek for a second he debated whether or not that was actually true. If he pushed it and Steve actually was tired it would take a toll on the former super soldier. Gambling that this had more to do with his current mood than his health Tony pressed, "It's better if we got this sorted out now, rather than later when the team needs you," 

"Ok, Sweetheart, let's eat then we'll head out," he acquiesced.

They sat down to dinner with the team, Bruce having cooked Chicken Makhani with naan, "Hey Cap I was hoping you'd try this," he beamed, carefully avoiding looking at his bandaged hands.

Natasha swept her eyes over the damage as she set down a plate for him adding a fork. Setting one down for herself as well she shrugged, "I'm not particularly fond of the sauce getting on my fingers," she explained in such a cool voice that he accepted it.

Holding the fork was going to be task enough, eating with the naan would certainly dirty his dressings. Graciously, he took the out even if that's not how she intended it. 

"Who wants a beer," Clint called from the fridge, "Or I suppose anything else to drink," he offered as Tony set down with his own plate throwing a rather large helping onto it. 

Everyone was sitting talking about maybe going on a group outing in the near future. Bruce suggesting they go to the Greek Fair that was coming up. That turned to Tony naming off all his favorite Greek dishes. He then made a big fuss about how Steve hadn't actually cooked him any of his favorite dishes lately, "I'm pretty sure our marriage vows said something about homecooked meals being served to me while you wear nothing but an apron," he recollected.

Clint made gagging noises, "Please don't walk around the kitchen with nothing but an apron on. I'm pretty sure it unhygienic,"

Steve who even after four years living with Tony, two of which as his husband still managed to be flustered, "I'm pretty sure those were drunken wedding night requests, Sweetheart," he managed a chuff of laughter.

Quirking her brow Natasha added, "Besides it's not fair to remind Clint that he can never compete with you," a smirk pulled at red lips.

"Wow Nat, tell me how you really feel," Hawkeye mimed pulling an arrow from his heart.

It was Bruce who drew attention to the bleeding wrappings, "Cap your hands," he stood quickly grabbing for the paper towels. The light atmosphere diminished as fat droplets of blood fell from his hands. Everyone trying at once to say something reassuring. None of them was surprised when he pushed away from the table angrily excusing himself.

Black Widow leaned against the bathroom doorframe, "Need any help," she offered neutrally. Even from where she stood she could see the gauze had soaked through dark blood almost black.

Gripping the sink, Steve desperately wished it would shatter under his grasp. Frustration pinched his brows together as he grit his teeth.

Before he could answer she had smoothly made her way over to him, opening the medicine cabinet, "Remember that time I got shot in the glute and you had to help me pull the bullet out," she reminisced.

Puzzled he looked at her before nodding.

Using the clotting agent they kept in every bathroom she stemmed the bleeding continuing with a small smile, "I mean here I am world class assasin...spy," she corrected when he frowned at the label, "And I get shot in the butt in a dirty Latverian bar only to have Captain America pull the bullet out of my ass and dress it," 

"You're my teammate you were injured what else was I supposed to do," he asked.

She held his hands gently in hers, "You're our teammate. You're our Captain, this...," she lifted his hands slightly, "doesn't change that," 

The conviction burning in her eyes was hard to face, "I'm not really Captain America anymore, he is an unbreakable super soldier," he reminded her.

Reclaiming the hands that had been pulled away she said fiercly, "Steve Rodgers is that kid from Brooklyn who never knew how to back down from a fight,"

"Sides Cap," Clint said from the doorway, "I'm not enhanced, matter of fact," gesturing the hearing aid, "I'm actually disabled according to most. Yet, I still somehow manage to keep up with you guys," 

"I would never call you disabled. You are the farthest thing from it," Steve seemed scandalized by the notion.

"And I would never see you as anything but my captain. So go throw on your suit and learn how to run with the big boys," the blonde winked at him.

After he was gone Clint looked over at Natasha. He had known her longer than anyone so he could read the sadness, not in her eyes, but the slight drop in her posture. They both knew unless Banner and Yi came up with something soon things would only get harder for their friend, "Nat," he offered his hand. And for a rare wonder, she took it giving it a squeeze.

"The more damage he does to himself the faster his cells are going to break down," she sighed.

"We'll get it figured out," he determined.

She thought of how the skin had looked as she mended him. For the first time in what seemed ages, she felt tears at the back of her throat. To well trained to let them show in any way other than a tilt of her head to clear herself. Gratefully she squeezed her friend's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap pushes himself too hard and pays the price. More heroes gather to assist him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this tale as it unfolds. Thank you as always for reading and staying with it.

Steve was looking over the city smiling slightly at the beauty of the lights glittering across New York. They flew side by side as he commented on things that were bothering him Tony instructing Jarvis to remedy those he was able to and taking note of things he would have to alter in the lab, "Wanna race to Brooklyn, Cap," he asked mischievously.

"You're on, Rich Boy," he shot back with a laugh.

"I would like to point out that as my husband you are just as rich," he reminded him putting on a burst of speed, "What's mine is yours and all," he added affectionately.

He gave a deprecating laugh, "Geeze and all I have to offer you is my love,"

Tears stung his eyes as he replied honestly, "I'd trade everything I owned for that love in a heartbeat," 

They landed on a rooftop Steve's faceplate snapping up as he stepped into Tony's space, "Good thing I'm already yours then," he kissed his husband, holding his shoulder, "Hmm my biggest beef with this suit is how hard it is to touch you,"

A sad smile stole over the older man's face, "I love you Steve and I'm not ready, I'll never be ready to be without you,"

"Jay, get this damn glove off, please" the blonde demanded. Once the gauntlet fell with a clang he took his husband's face in hand, "I'm not going anywhere Tony. I'm not leaving you, do you hear me,"

Sniffling he nodded, the conviction in his husband's voice calmed the nagging fear. Nothing could kill Captain America and Steve Rodgers didn't know how to back down from a fight, "So enough complaining about my beautiful suit, tell me what you like," he shouldered him.

"Mostly that my husband made it," he grinned, "But I like how it feels. The lining you put in it offers great feedback like I'm actually catching my shield and how much give a surface has,"

Knowing Steve was a hand to hand fighter he had tried to ensure that he had given the suit accurate biofeedback, "Ok so I believe there was a race I was winning," he took off once more leaving Steve to fumble with the discarded gauntlet.

Tony didn't cut him any slack and he appreciated it as he took flight chasing the man he loved with his whole heart.

 

 

Steve had gone for a jog, maybe snuck out for a jog was more accurate. He pushed himself muscles burning in a way unfamiliar to him. Still, he kept his pace as the lactic acid sizzled through his thighs. Slowing as he became too winded he eased into a trot panting heavily. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of nausea he fumbled his way into an alley to avoid being seen puking up his meager breakfast. 

The three men that had followed him into the alley stood a distance back watching, "Ain't no way that's Captain Fucking America just some punk bitch look alike,"

He turned at the voice glaring challengingly, "Son you don't want to do that," he watched as they fanned out around him. Fighting the dizziness pressing in on him he readied himself for a fight.

There was a low growl from behind the men as Daredevil landed on the ground heavily, "Good to see you, Cap," he greeted, "While these three wouldn't pose a challenge for you, seeing as you are in my kitchen it would be professional courtesy to allow me to remind them of the cost of committing crime within my domain,"

"I would hate to be discourteous," he agreed, they were better off with him even if he'd still been imbued with the serum. Daredevil was a very ferocious teacher.

Sure enough in a series of fluid motions, he made brutally short work of the men. His fists making wet smacking sounds as he beat his lesson into them. 

The fatigue won out as Steve felt the world swim out of focus. Realizing he had been caught and thrown over a red leather shoulder. Matt carried him to his apartment, inwardly glad he had followed the sound of the irregular heartbeat, "What's happened to you Cap," he wondered listening to the weakened breath. Everything about the hero felt off including his body temperature, "You're dying," he realized. 

Taking out his phone he called the only person he knew could get in touch with Stark, "Peter can you call Iron Man and tell him his husband is at my apartment and that he is very unwell," his voice didn't shake it held the same neutral tone but the man on the other end had been his friend for over ten years.

"I'm coming over and I'll let him know," the thwipp of webbing audible before he disconnected. 

He pressed a damp cloth to the clammy forehead waiting, listening as the body's weakening finally began to slow. It sounded similar to Peter's or Wade's while they slowly healed it was just working in the opposite direction. An idea came to him and he pulled his phone out once more smiling slightly.

"Well if it isn't the sexiest devil in all the world. To what do I owe this erotic pleasure? You finally going to grant me the indulgence of growly phone sex," Deadpool's voice singsonging through his greeting.

Despite the situation, he smiled. Deadpool had that effect once he grew on someone, either that or the years as Spider-man's friend were softening him, "Captain America is unconscious in my apartment, unconscious and slowly dying," he became serious again.

"Yep on my way. Might teleport in so don't take my head off, 'kay," he hung up.

Just then his window slid open as the wall-crawler let himself in, "Damn DD you weren't kidding he looks bad," he sat closer taking vitals, "What happened to him," his voice shook. Captain America was powerful, almost immortal this wasn't supposed to happen to him.

"As far as I can tell his body is breaking down in a way similar to the way yours and Deadpool's regenerates," he stiffened at the sound of the arc reactor nearing them, "You have to convince Stark to let you help treat him," he urged, "Whatever made Wade the way he is and you the way you are might be the only way to save him,"

Blinking behind the mask he was surprised to see Matt so desperate. It was still quiet and dignified but this was as close to begging Peter had ever seen him. "I'll do what I can and throw a message to Hank McCoy too,"

"No," Tony's voice was sharp, "Enough people know and Steve didn't want anyone aside from the team aware of what was happening," he went over to his husband faceplate still down to hide his tears.

Wade had just appeared beside Daredevil, "Hey Petey Pie," he greeted before looking over the fallen man, "You weren't lying, Red he looks bad,"

"Anyone you didn't tell," Tony snarled.

Straightening himself, "I called people I trust to come and try to help him because he is dying. Whatever you're doing over there at the tower isn't working and I will not allow something as wasteful as pride rob the world of Captain America," he gritted, "Peter has degrees in Biophysics and Biochemistry on top of a very astute understanding of his own healing factor,"

"He's not dying," the words came out small, broken.

"Tony let us help him," Peter put a hand on the metal shoulder, "I won't involve anyone else directly if you don't want but please he's our friend too,"

"Sweetheart," a tired groan, "Where are we," he looked around surprised to see himself surrounded by the heroes.

"Seems your secret is out, Babe," Tony said sadly, "You gave the Man Without Fear quite the scare when you passed out on him. Also, it seems I'm going to have to put a microchip on you, bad puppy wandering from our yard," he teased swallowing down his tears.

Daredevil turned his head away from the salty scent. He knew that even without super senses Steve knew the older man was crying.

"I was stupid, I'm sorry my love," he took the metal hand, "Carry me home," he asked softly.

"Yea well as punishment you have to put up with Spider-man and Deadpool for a few days while I work on your suit," he scooped up the blonde before walking over to the fire escape, "Thanks Devil,"

The redhead nodded. Once it was just his friends he gripped Peter in a crushing hug, "Save him if you can, but don't blame yourself if you can't," he knew the younger man too well.

"I'll keep his head on straight, Red," Deadpool assured before getting tugged into the hug. Yea Peter had most definitely begun to make him soft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes get called to action and there's hope for Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am trying to get at least one chapter for each of my works out as I will be taking a sabbatical from writing fanfic for 40 days starting March 4 to dedicate time to my novel. I hope you enjoy the latest installment as I feel this is nearing the end of this tale

Peter was looking into the microscope eyes burning from exhaustion.

"Petey Pie why don't you take a break? Go for a swing or maybe get some sleep," Deadpool suggested from his seat beside the wall-crawler with his sleeve rolled back to the forearm to allow blood to be drawn as needed.

"Just a few more tests. Jarvis can you run sequence 34, please," he asked the AI.

Bruce entered with a fresh mug of coffee, "I figured you were burning out by now," he offered it up.

Smiling he gratefully took the steaming cup gulping it down, "I have an idea I just need the cells to cooperate," Peter glared at the microscope as if it were at fault.

Reading the formula Bruce raised his brows, "This looks hopeful have you shown it to Dr. Yi yet," he asked reading it over again.

Rubbing the back of his head he yawned loudly, "No I want to get it as far as I can before I send it up to her," he drained the cup eyes slightly glazed.

Before Bruce could insist he take a break Jarvis's voice interrupted over the intercom, "I'm sorry sir, but the cell break down continues after roughly five cycles," he knew there was no pulling the young scientist away.

"It's okay Petey that was three cycles longer than last time," Wade encouraged.

"Dammit. Hey Jarvis, remember that thing I asked you to do in this case," he looked anxiously at Bruce for a moment. 

"Of course, Sir I believe it is time," the ever polite AI agreed.

Opening his mouth to ask he only shook his head, "Let me take a look, maybe you need a fresh set of eyes," he suggested.

"Hey, Doc can you tell Spidey to take a breather? He's been at this for the past fifty-six hours," Deadpool implored.

"Peter maybe you should take a couple hours. I know you're close but maybe that's why you're coming up short,"

After they left Bruce looked over the cellscape it looked like a war zone of burst cells. Frowning, "Hey Jay what exactly did Peter ask you to do," he rolled up his sleeves. 

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that, Sir," the reply was calmly neutral.

 

Tony was reading over the progress reports from Dr. Yi, Peter, and Bruce. Chewing on his cheek his mouth quirked. Not for the first time since this happened did he find himself wishing he had taken an interest in biological sciences, "Jay can you pull up the notes from Dr. Erskine again and my dad's too,"

Just then an alarm blared on his phone. He heard a similar sound chime from Steve's phone in the other room, "Damn," he met Steve by their front door, "You ready to suit up, Cap," he asked knowing that staying put wasn't an option.

"Two days of rest did me good and I promise if I feel weak I'll stand down, Sweetheart," he caressed Tony's cheek.

They met Peter and Wade in the elevator, "Cap, Shellhead you guys can sit this one out of you want," Deadpool offered. 

"And let you have all the fun? Never," Tony said squeezing his husband's hand. On the helipad, Steve's suit was waiting for him to step into it while Tony's closed over himself. Clint gave them a wave from the pilot's seat before they took off.

On the ground Peter let out a groan Carnage was tearing through the streets, "Wade you want to handle this,"

"Aww I thought this was gonna be a fight," Hawkeye sighed. While Deadpool hooked up his phone to the Quinjet's PA system.

"Hit it Bird Brain," he jumped from the plane just to get knocked off course by a glider smashing him into the side of a building the jet was rocked with an explosion one of the engines burned out.

Spider-Man was up shooting webbing to catch it before it fell into the street. The blue armored suit was beside him helping him to lower it slowly to the ground. Tony was firing repulsor blast at Green Goblin. Hawkeye swung him and Natasha into a glass window before they both rolled. 

Carnage smashed into the window only to have a high frequency arrow shot into the ground before him. The symbiote screamed and a second arrow was fired causing it to jump from the window.

On the ground, it picked up a man running for cover cackling as he went to bite the head from the man's shoulders. Webbing jerked the man away as the shield struck the red tendrils. Steve hit the symbiote with a repulsor blast when an alert triggered as he saw Tony falling from the sky the lights on his suit cut out. He launched himself upward, "Extra power Jarvis," he said through gritted teeth. 

Warnings blared as a pumpkin bomb flew at him, but if he strayed off course he wouldn't catch his husband. Bracing his body the bomb detonated a few feet from him, "I got ya covered Cap," Clint's voice hailed from the coms while Peter was still fighting Carnage. 

The suit crashed heavily into his arms, "Tony are you alright he asked setting them on a rooftop. Pulling the release on the face mask his husband smiled at him.

Batting his eyelashes, "My hero," he groaned as he pulled off the small device latched onto his side, "Ugh when did Norman get such good tech. Go get him, Babe," he smiled as Steve took off to catch Norman.

Spider-man was stabbed in the stomach and slammed into the ground. Natasha closed the distance between her and the red colored alien hitting it with her stunner lines. Bringing her baton down sending another painful jolt of electricity through it. Just has Carnage grabbed her by the throat teeth bared, Wade threw out a small device which blared "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" loudly. He laughed, "Fear the Dubstep," before they contained the alien. 

 

Back at the tower, Peter was having his middle wrapped in gauze the wound already mending. Tony looked him over as he asked, "Why did you send an email to Hank when I specifically told you not to," his eyes narrowed.

Grateful the mask was still in place Spider-man looked away, "To be fair I told him it was Wade who was losing his healing factor and breaking down," he fidgeted with his web shooter, "I mean they are both from the same experiment," he shrugged. 

"Well lucky for you he sent back some amazing research, based on what he knows about Logan and Steve's healing factors. Apparently, he had been working on this for quite a while in case they ever found themselves in this situation. We may have a cure,"

Relief allowed the younger man's shoulders to drop, "I don't think the world could handle losing Captain America," Peter sighed.

Tony only remained quiet looking away. He could care less what the world could handle he just knew it wasn't something his own heart could bear. Steve and his loving smile the way his beautiful blue eyes softened when they looked at him. To Steve, Tony was the whole world and the feeling was mutual, "Once he's rested we can get started on his gene therapy treatments,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is hopeful as a solution is found in an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they never specify the actual serum that I can recall but I always suspected Logan's mutant DNA played a role. Especially considering that they were both apart of the super soldier program and fought alongside one another in WW2. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as it is the second to last. Thank you to those who have stuck with it.

Steve allowed his head to hang, shoulders sagging with exhaustion. The effects of the last fight still lingering in his fatigued body. He sighed in frustration at his failing body, brow drawn in a frown as he glared at his reflection in the large mirror on the dresser. The red metal glinted back at him accusingly from his finger.

"Apologies, Captain but Mr. Stark is approaching," Jarvis warned.

Straightening himself he put on a smile as his husband entered the room, "Hey Beautiful," he stood forcing himself to take steady steps toward the older man. Smoothing his hands down the sides of the soft dress shirt, resting them on his hips. Nuzzling into the neck before he pressed a kiss just behind the man's ear.

"Mmmm, happy to see you too," Tony chuckled pressing his hands to the slightly less firm ass. He couldn't help but notice how the t-shirt no longer stretched tightly over the body. All of the little physical changes took away nothing from how he felt about the man in his arms. What he found truly heartbreaking was the insecurity radiating from his husband due to his appearance.

Tilting his head to meet the blue eyes, "So Banner and I are finishing up on the cellular restructuring chamber then we're gonna see if we can't make another serum using Doc McCoy's formulas," brushing the blonde hair from Steve's face.

"How long will all of this take do you think," Steve asked before pinching his brow, "I'm tired of being...this," he gestured to his body with barely concealed disgust.

Tony's own eyes finally hardened, "You know what the most annoying thing about you is? You're too damned perfect. It's not just your body, you hear me," he demanded, forcing his husband to meet his eyes, "You're Steven Grant Rodgers the man who jumped on that grenade without hesitation. That's who I love and that man is perfect and don't you ever forget that,"

A small laugh as he shyly met the fierce brown eyes, "No Sir I won't," kissing the frowning lips until they quirked up into a smile, "I love you, Tony and I'll never understand how I got this lucky,"

"Just don't forget it," he bumped his hip against the taller man's.

Steve's hand slid down his side once more pressing his lips to the tender spot on Tony's neck, breath ghosting over the area hotly, "LIke I could I ever forget," pressing his body allowing his desire to be felt between them, "I have the smartest, sexiest husband ever," his tongue teased over the spot.

A small gasp escaped the brunette's lips, "Feeling up to it Old Man," he shot back knowing full well the answer.

 

 

Clint was sitting on the lab table with Wade, "Why can't we just used Deadpool's blood for the serum," resting his head on the bent knee.

"Cause that nutjob is screwed up on the cellular level and there just ain't no fixin' him," a growling timber replied from the elevator beside Spider-man.

"Wolvie," the merc exclaimed jumping off the table. 

Dr. Yi gave the mutant an appreciative glance, "Dr. McCoy believes your blood was a part of the original super soldier serum,"

A shrug, "They sure took enough of it and Cap always kinda smelled familiar after they zapped 'im. I ain't no big brain though,"

Bruce looked slightly frustrated, "That would explain the missing components from my own research. Do you mind us drawing some blood,"

It was a quick process and they soon said goodbye to the X-Man. Clint taking him down the elevator he tugged his ear lobe before speaking, "Thanks for doing this for him," he said quietly. There was tension between their groups neither of them was at fault for. It was just how the public viewed them. The Avengers were heroes and the X-Men... well no matter how much good they did they were still mutants.

"Hell I've known that kid too damn long to let him die like this," he dismissed.

"Still thanks," he pressed.

"Take care of Cap," the words were softer but he didn't look back as he walked out the glass doors.

 

 

Peter was reading over the formula as Dr. Yi began separating the blood serum. He sat back for a moment, "It took the collective genius of five people to breakdown Erskin and Stark's original research," 

She only smiled with a shake of her head, "Others have recreated variations of this formula before," eyes focused on the microscope.

"Yea and more than a few of those were screwed up versions that went evil," he rolled his eyes mixing a compound.

"Science does have variables. Not many had the original donor's blood serum and none of those other subjects was Steve Rodgers," she reminded him patiently. 

He saw the surprised expression on her face even obscured by the microscope, "Uh good," he questioned as he edged closer to her. When she moved aside to allow him a glimpse he saw the cells binding to the blood serum, "Definitely good," he raised his hand for a high five.

Smacking her palm against his, "Now we just need to accelerate the bond with the gamma chamber," casually she asked, "So you know Wolverine," 

He laughed, "Yeah I know him didn't figure you for being attracted to the short feral type,"

"Ugh no Dr. Yi," a voice cut in as Tony stepped into to room looking properly sex mussed, "You could do so much better. Their leader now, that man is cut from the same sexy boy scout cloth as our own dear Cap," he smiled.

"As handsome as your husband is, sometimes a girl just needs a romp with someone wild," she smirked looking into the eyepieces once more.

"When did the search for a cure for my husband become a Tinder setup," he rolled his eyes dramatically, "Seriously though, Jay said you had something," he looked between them hopefully.

They all went over the research with Jarvis helpfully running the simulations as soon as they were put together until they found one that came closest to the original. They ran it several times trying for a shortened procedure time. Unfortunately the shortest they could accomplish it was a little over twenty-four hours.

"Okay, so I'm glad I added comms. Now we take turns keeping Cap company until he's done basting," Tony finally relented.

"Seems we need a big family dinner to ensure he has enough nutrients for this," Natasha's cool voice interrupted their brainstorming.

"Good idea, Nat," the billionaire agreed, "Care to join us for an Avenger's family dinner," he turned to the other two.

"No thanks. I really should go on patrol tonight. DD is probably ready to kill Wade and me now," Peter waved before heading out.

The doctor stretched her back, "As much as I love being the Avenger's resident physician I do have a life outside of these walls," she told them to call her if anything came up.

 

 

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen making their respective dishes. Natasha and Clint were setting kolaches onto a baking sheet, him following behind her to fill the impressions with fruit. They were laughing, shouldering one another playfully. Bruce was basting the chicken while Steve and Tony cut veggies to steam. The atmosphere lighter than it had been in the weeks since he had first fallen ill.

Jarvis had selected a varied music playlist, shuffling between Rolling Stones, AC/DC and the Beatles and Etta James and Duke Ellington. Even the A.I. seemed to be pleased offering more commentary than usual. All the doubts and fears dissipated now that the uncertainty had been removed the team moved as if everything had already been resolved and they were just waiting for their next mission, ready to follow their captain into battle.

"So how long does Cap gotta sit in the toaster," Clint asked reaching for the mashed potatoes.

"Twenty-six hours," Bruce and Tony answered at the same time laughing.

Looking sullen, Steve sighed, "That's an awfully long time. What if something happens,"

Tony took his hand kissing the red band softly, "A little over a day is nothing, Babe. I'll take you on a weeklong getaway after," smiling as he pulled him in for a kiss, "We'll take turns all keeping you company,"

The quirk of red lips, "You know we still have Russian lessons to go over, Steve," Nat arched a brow, "No excuses about time now,"

"And if anything does happen, Steve, I'm sure we can handle it and have plenty of allies to call on just this once. It's a small price to pay for us to get you back on the field permanently," Bruce assured.

Clint rolled his eyes dramatically, "Alright enough padding Cap's ego who's up for a movie," he retracted to suggestion upon seeing Steve sag his shoulders tiredly, "Ugh actually I forgot I have stupid S.H.I.E.L.D. reports to finish up,"

Tony tugged the younger man's hand, "Take me to bed," he dropped his head on his husband's shoulder batting his eyes.

Once they were in their bedroom Steve pulled Tony in for a tender kiss, "Thank you for all you've done for me, Sweetheart,"

Tony just laughed pressing himself fully to the taller man, "Sickness and health, Babe. You act like you wouldn't do the same for me," his own eyes darkened. It was a fear he had, seeing himself age while the super soldier stood young not even taking their actual ages into account. Shaking his head to free himself of the image of himself elderly and enfeebled while Steve tended him still looking as young and beautiful as he was now.

"Tony look at me," Steve cupped his face recognizing the fear that clouded his husband's face, "I love you more than anything. Sharing a life with you is all I want no matter what happens as long as it's with you for as long as we can have. I will be grateful," he led the older man to the bed, "Yours, Tony til my last breath," he vowed, pressing him to the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for leaving it off so long but my health decided to take a dive, taking my writing with it. Now everything will hopefully be getting back on track.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a choice to interrupt the procedure and Tony pays the price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always thanks to those who read it.

Steve laid back on the platform, Bruce checking over the leads pressed into various parts of his body, "Ok Cap move your arms and legs like we discussed," he watched to see the that the i.v. in his arms and legs weren't disturbed by the movements, "Once the chamber closes around you make sure to move like that as needed. Sorry, we couldn't make it bigger," he scratched the back of his head.

Kissing Steve one last time Tony smiled, "See you in a day, Handsome," 

 

"And we'll go to the Louvre so you can look at all the beautiful pieces on display," Tony holding the empty coffee cup to his mouth as he was looking over blueprints of a new constellation display for their bedroom ceiling. Having heard how much Steve wished they could see the stars at night he had begun working on this. The perfect gift to celebrate him returning to full health.

"We really don't need to go to Europe for a whole week, Tony. Just a day cuddled in bed with you after this is all done is incentive enough," Steve had his eyes closed picturing his husband's warm brown eyes gleaming with excitement as he spoke.

The billionaire's voice softened ever so slightly, "Maybe I just need a week of you all to myself," the corner of his mouth pulled for a second. 

It finally occurred to Steve how truly afraid his husband had been. He had known he was worried but never revealed how frightened he had been that they would not be able to fix this. Shaking his head he wanted to kick himself for being so oblivious, "You know you married an idiot, right," 

"Nah he's a smart fella and quite the talented artist," Tony soothed, "So is that a yes on Europe," he already knew the answer by the sound of his husband's voice.

"How much longer 'til I can hold you again, Sweetheart," allowing the remembered feel of the smaller frame wrapped in his arms to consume him.

"Fifteen hours. I'm actually surprised you haven't asked that until now," he looked over at the clock in the lab.

"Tryin' to be patient. Knowing you, you're down in the lab and you haven't eaten in the past eleven hours," Steve said fondly, "Promise me you're going to eat soon,"

Alarms blared loudly in his lab interrupting his reply, "Shit," he thought before promising to eat. Rushing from the lab he met Clint and Natasha in the elevator. Both of them looked at him questioningly, "He can't hear the alarms from in there," he answered the unasked question.

"I'll take over coms," Nat offered, knowing she could pull off the calmest demeanor. Steve could be mad at them for keeping him in the dark later. Right now she knew it was for the best as he would tear himself up with guilt.

Keeping good on his word Tony stepped off the elevator into the communal space, "Hold the door, Bird Brain," he grabbed a protein bar and bottle of water before rejoining them. 

"Your husband is eating and it's time for your Russian lesson," the redhead said as they walked onto the air pad. Taking long strides she passed the blue armor waiting for it's wearer a small smile thinking he would no longer need it after this.

"Is he eating something healthy," he asked hopefully.

An amused tone, "You asked him to eat. You know unless you're here to make him something he falls back on junk food," she turned to her friend, "If something happens to me you take over coms and keep him calm," 

Clint gave her a nod as he suited up in the jet before taking the pilots seat. The screen revealed an invasion of heavy bodied beings emerging from a ship over Brooklyn. A second ship was just breaching the atmosphere, "What the hell," he muttered taking off.

Iron Man flew passed them, "Jay, initiate Master Control Protocol and keep Cap put even if he finds out okay,"

"Of course, Sir," 

A third ship lighted down crumbling a building in its wake just as Hawkeye opened fire on the second, "Crap how many more are coming," he cursed, "What the hell," he shouted in surprise as the aliens jumped onto the Quinjet smashing the windshield with their large fists. 

The hatch opened allowing him and Black Widow to jump from it as it self destructed. Firing an arrow into the side of a building just to have some of the debris snap the line throwing them into freefall as he reached for another. All the while Nat was teaching Steve to say "Dobroye utro" 

He didn't question the wire wrapping around his arm just gripped tighter to his friend as they were both jerked to a stop. Looking up he saw the red suit against the darkening sky just as Spider-man swung overhead webbing up two of the aliens. Deadpool firing from his spot on the rooftop as Hulk barrelled through some on the ground before being hit with an energy blast.

Effortlessly beside him, "Kak tvoi dela," while Black Widow fired taking out some of the aliens trying to break down a door, "We need to get these civilians evacuated," she said from beside him.

Matt leapt down following her to the street level while Clint covered them. A loud clang as Tony was knocked from the air right into Hulk a brick wall collapsing on them as they impacted. Four aliens emerged from one of the ships. They were much larger and very heavily armored. Spider-man threw a line of webbing to haul the one nearest to Iron Man away only to have himself pulled into a bone crunching blow.

"No one hits my Spidey, asshole," Wade yelled jumping from the roof katanas out. 

Roaring beside him Hulk attacked one of the larger aliens which proved difficult to put down. Tony fired repulsors into an armored chest, "Jay what the hell are these," he slammed his fist into the covered face before bringing a knee up to its face. Screams drew his attention to where Natasha was firing trying to hold off some of the smaller ones while Daredevil was trying to get people to safety. 

Arrows exploded around them, but not in time to prevent her from taking a blow to the temple, "Fuck," Clint cursed. "Hey Steve, I'm feeling a little left out here," he said into the com, "Nat finally got tired of me buggin' her," 

 

It took the super soldier a moment to realize he could hear other things in the background. Explosions and screams rang in his ears and even though it was minimal Clint sounded somewhat tense. Allowing that much stress to bleed into his voice meant Natasha was hurt, "Hawkeye," it came out in the commanding tone not of Steve but Captain America, "Tell me what's going on,"

The order was clear in his voice but Clint hesitated, "We got it handled, Cap," he hedged.

"Barton," he barked the order.

"Alien invasion, Nat is down, Tony's got her and we have an assist from Team Red. Really, Cap, we've got this...Oh shit," he lunged from his perch as an energy blast took off part of the building. Firing an arrow he smacked into the side of another building before dropping down with a roll. The world went silent as his hearing aid fried out. 

"Clint," it came out a worried cry, "Jarvis is the team okay? Is Tony okay," he asked. his heart rate spiked as he forced himself to calm down, "Jarvis please answer me," 

"Mister Stark is okay, Doctor Banner is currently engaged with two of the aliens, Agents Romanoff and Barton are alive but currently not visible to me," the A.I. replied.

Get me out of this thing Jarvis," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, Captain but the procedure is only a little over fifty percent complete and I am under orders," the response was very contrite.

Swallowing thickly, Steve drew in a breath closing his eyes. He tried to tell himself to trust in his team but fear clawed at the back of his mind. A cold dread that something bad was going to happen and he would be left alone clutched at his heart. Instinct told him he was needed, "Jarvis engage override protocol Wedding Vow," he sighed resignedly.

His mind went back to that night two years ago as he shyly gifted Tony his dog tags, "It's all I have to give you really, that and my love," it was everything he had and he wanted Tony to have it to understand that there was no part of himself he wasn't willing to give to the man in his arms. Even if his husband was maybe just a little too drunk to probably remember this moment he would hold it in his heart forever.

Tears glimmered in the dark eyes. He understood the gesture and wanted to return it in kind, "It's everything and I want to give you everything too, Steve," he kissed him lovingly.

"I got everything right here in my arms. Tony you are everything to me," he murmured against the champagne flavored lips.

"I can give you one more thing," he insisted, "Jay I want you to give my husband complete authority equal to mine call it Wedding Vow protocol," his eyes never left Steve's, "I know you won't abuse it and it really is everything,"

Steve blinked back the tears as he remembered that night and in the two years since that night, he had never used his power. Tony trusted him and he had given that power when he was less than sober. Never wanting to break that trust he was happy to allow Tony his freedoms and only use his minimal Husband Override when Tony began neglecting himself. 

Now as the chamber separated, the needles withdrawing from his skin he tried to temper the guilt of using it. The team needed him he could feel it in his heart and he would never abandon them, never abandon him. He was surprised to see the toned muscle had reappeared along with his enhanced senses.

"Please be advised that the procedure was incomplete and there is no way of knowing the effects or their permanence, Captain," Jarvis warned.

Steve was already moving to suit up and in moments he was on the landing pad stepping into his armor. His body felt much like it had before but he wouldn't risk it failing him at a crucial moment. Taking off he could see the fire from his aerial view the Iron Man suit was looking somewhat worse for the wear but Tony was up and flying. Relief flooded into his chest at the sight.

One of the alien ships had taken flight once more and fired on Iron Man. Steve put everything into his thrusters in time to shield his husband. The blast hit the shield on his back as they were both knocked to the ground. Rolling he took the brunt of the impact protecting Tony's exposed leg and torso, "Tony, Sweetheart can you hear me," he asked. A second powerful energy blast hit him driving him away from his husband. 

Looking up he could see one of the larger aliens aiming a gun Tony. The shield flew from his arm shattering the attacker's helmet and the tissue underneath. He could see Hulk lying limply in the street the green form motionless. The ship was still taking off even as aliens were scattered in the streets of his beloved city. Stepping out of the armor, "Remote piloting initiated. Jarvis take out that ship before it leaves the atmosphere," he ordered throwing his shield as the suit took flight.

Deadpool came to stand beside him, "Hey Cap," he said breathlessly, "DD says the aliens have weak spots right at the joints but there are still a fuck ton of 'em and they managed to gas Hulk,"

They matched pace for pace into the fight Steve let the anger fuel his assaults. He had no idea if his team was okay and he had been forced to leave his unconscious husband behind. Overhead a loud explosion burned up the evening sky as the fleeing ship was destroyed. He didn't stop, didn't hesitate even after taking a brutal hit from one of the blasters to the middle. The suit was charred but otherwise intact. His husband had built the body armor well and for that he was grateful. It also meant that the Iron Man suit had taken much worse hits to show such damage and that enraged him. Not allowing himself to slow even as he felt fatigue beginning to seep in. He fought until he was slammed into the ground. 

Aliens edged closer to him only to be cut down by a flare of red light. Looking up he saw a shining new armor landing beside him, "Cap, you okay," Tony's voice was cold as his face shield was turned toward the aliens laying around them.

From the rubble, Spider-man was leaning most of his weight on Daredevil. The attorney tensed as he heard Steve, holding tighter to the young man in his arm. Clint was hauling Wade out from under a car his leg a tattered stump, "Damn Wilson you look like shit," he said loudly before he froze at the sight of Captain America standing beside Tony.

Steve pulled his cowl back, "I'm sorry Sweetheart," he whispered. 

"Emergency services are incoming and the last of the aliens is down," was all he could muster for a moment, stepping out of the suit, "Why did you leave that chamber," 

"If I hadn't you would be dead," he took his husband's face in hand touching the blade of their noses together. Refusing to look away even as he felt his body tremble he smoothed his gloved thumbs over the cheeks. He could feel his body struggling and he didn't want to waste time taking off his gloves.

Eyes downcast, "You didn't finish the procedure, rapid cellular breakdown can occur as a result. In two years you never used the gift I gave you," he whispered bitterly, "The one time you use it, it breaks my heart," he still refused to look into the blue eyes.

"I love you, Tony, I'll always love you," he kissed the soft lips even as the tear trailed down the older man's cheek, "I'm right here, Sweetheart, right here with you always," his hand pressed over the heart he had been grateful to call his.

He fell to his knees the moment Steve's body buckled, going down with him, "No, no Steve don't leave me," his voice cracked while he held onto his husband watching while the man faded from him. Crying over the star he clung to the suit even as Clint wrapped his arms around him. Peter's hand on his shoulder, "I didn't kiss him back. I didn't say goodbye he needs to know...," he trailed in a heartbroken sob.

"He knew Tony, he knows," Matt assured in a tight voice, "You were everything to him,"

"He was everything to me," he wept in the torn street which perfectly matched the ruin of his own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Dobroye utro - Good Morning  
> kak tvoi dela - How are you?


End file.
